monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Jam World Finals 14
Monster Jam World Finals 14 was held on March 22, 2013 in Sam Boyd Stadium. This would be the only World Finals with 28 trucks, the last single day World Finals, and the first World Finals where the Young Guns Shootout Champion competed in the main show. and This Show Was The Season Finale On SPEED Since Monster Jam World Finals 3 Track Layout Center- Step up plateau with the racing lanes on the side Left side- Step up jump with a car plateau and backflip trailer Right side- Mirrored the left side Far end- Shipping container and a backflip wall used for the encore Near end- Fountain jump Young Guns Shootout Lineup: Bad Habit- Joe Sylvester (Young Guns Shootout debut) Barbarian- Devin Jones (Young Guns Shootout debut) Crushstation- Greg Wichenbach (Young Guns Shootout debut) El Diablo- JP Ruggiero (Young Guns Shootout debut) El Toro Loco (Yellow)- Becky McDonough Hooked- Steven Sims (Young Guns Shootout debut) Iron Man- Morgan Kane Monster Mutt Dalmatian- Taryn Laskey (Young Guns Shootout debut) Nitro Hornet- Daron Basl (Young Guns Shootout debut) Razin Kane- JR McNeal Titan- Donald Epidendio Wolverine- Dustin Brown (Young Guns Shootout debut) . Round 1: El Diablo vs. Barbarian Razin Kane vs. Bad Habit Nitro Hornet '''vs. El Toro Loco (Yellow) Monster Mutt Dalmatian vs. '''Crushstation . Round 2: Titan '''vs. Barbarian Wolverine vs. '''Bad Habit Hooked vs. Nitro Hornet Iron Man '''vs. Crushstation . Semi Finals: Titan vs. '''Bad Habit Nitro Hornet vs. Iron Man . Championship Race: Bad Habit '''vs. Iron Man Encore: The Young Guns Shootout Encore featured all of the Young Guns Shootout competitors doing donuts. Lineup Advance Auto Parts Grinder- John Seasock (racing)/Lupe Soza (freestyle) Avenger- Jim Koehler Bad Habit- Joe Sylvester (World Finals Debut) Batman- Norman Miller Blue Thunder- Pablo Huffaker Bounty Hunter- Jimmy Creten Captain America- Chad Fortune Captain's Curse (Black)- Alex Blackwell El Toro Loco (Black)- Marc McDonald Grave Digger- Dennis Anderson Grave Digger the Legend- Adam Anderson Iron Man- Lee O'Donnell Lucas Oil Crusader- Linsey Weenk Madusa- Madusa Max D: Decade of Destruction- Tom Meents Metal Mulisha- Todd LeDuc Mohawk Warrior- George Balhan Monster Energy- Damon Bradshaw Monster Mutt- Charlie Pauken Monster Mutt Dalmatian- Candice Jolly Northern Nightmare- Cam McQueen Scooby Doo- Nicole Johnson (World Finals Debut) Son-Uva Digger- Ryan Anderson Spider-Man- Bari Musawwir Stone Crusher- Steve Sims Superman- Jon Zimmer Team Hot Wheels Firestorm- Scott Buetow (World Finals Debut) Zombie- Sean Duhon (World Finals Debut) Racing Round 1 '''Northern Nightmare '''vs. Team Hot Wheels Firestorm '''Grave Digger '''vs. Bad Habit '''Son Uva Digger '''vs. Advance Auto Parts Grinder '''Grave Digger the Legend '''vs. Monster Energy '''Mohawk Warrior '''vs. Monster Mutt Dalmatian Lucas Oil Crusader vs. '''Captain America Stone Crusher '''vs. Scooby Doo '''El Toro Loco (Black) '''vs. Superman '''Monster Mutt '''vs. Madusa '''Bounty Hunter '''vs. Zombie '''Metal Mulisha '''vs. Batman '''Spider Man '''vs. Avenger (crashes in Thunder Alley in the same spot as Taz back in 2009) Racing Round 2 '''Max D Decade of Destruction '''vs. Northern Nightmare Grave Digger vs. '''Son Uva Digger Grave Digger the Legend '''vs. Mohawk Warrior Captain America vs. '''Blue Thunder Captain's Curse vs. Stone Crusher El Toro Loco (Black) '''vs. Monster Mutt '''Bounty Hunter '''vs. Metal Mulisha '''Spider Man '''vs. Iron Man Racing Round 3 '''Max D Decade of Destruction '''vs. Son Uva Digger '''Grave Digger the Legend '''vs. Blue Thunder Stone Crusher vs. '''El Toro Loco (Black) Bounty Hunter vs. Spider Man Racing Semi Finals Max D Decade of Destruction vs. Grave Digger the Legend El Toro Loco (Black) '''vs. Spider Man Championship Race '''Grave Digger the Legend '''vs. El Toro Loco (Black) Freestyle '''Max D Decade of Destruction- 34 (crash) Blue Thunder- 30 Superman- 28 Stone Crusher- 27 (crash) Iron Man- 27 Lucas Oil Crusader- 27 (crash) Team Hot Wheels Firestorm- 25 Metal Mulisha- 25 (crash) Grave Digger the Legend- 25 (crash) Monster Energy- 24 (crash) Grave Digger- 24 Zombie- 23 Avenger- 23 (crash) Son Uva Digger- 23 Monster Mutt Dalmatian- 22 Northern Nightmare- 22 (crash) Bad Habit- 21 El Toro Loco- 20 (crash) Captain's Curse- 19 Captain America- 18 Madusa- 16 Monster Mutt- 12 (crash) Mohawk Warrior- 8 (crash) Advance Auto Parts Grinder- 8 (crash) Scooby Doo- 7 (crash) Spider Man- 7 (crash) Batman- 6 (crash) Bounty Hunter- 4 Encore Max D Decade of Destruction encore with double backflip attempt (Tom did 1 3/4 backflips and bounced onto all fours). Similarity with World Finals 3 What's interesting to note is that both this year and World Finals 4 served as "transitional" years as in where the field would be upped by four trucks (16-20 for WF6. 24-28 for WF14) before transitioning to a new standard number of trucks the following year (24 starting in WF7 and 32 starting in WF15). Pit Party (Non-Competing Trucks) Airborne Ranger American Graffiti Bad News Travels Fast Bucked Up California Kid Captain USA Destroyer Detour Devastator Double Trouble Extinguisher Fatal Attraction Get Er Done Grave Digger 11 Hog Wild Ice Cream Man King Krunch Maverik Monster Trakker McGruff Obsessed Obsession Outlaw Play'n For Keeps Robo Machine Rockstar Scarlet Bandit Sergeant Smash Sheer Insanity Strait Jacket Terminator Thumper Time Flys TNT Tow Monster World Finals XIV Ride Truck Wrecking Crew Category:World Finals Category:Events Category:2013 events Category:Las Vegas